The long-waited journey
by Zakboy
Summary: Everyone wants to experience an adventure with his own pokemon. Mark is a kid who has the same dream, but his dream is about to come true. On his journey he will learn what true power and true friendship really is. And ofcourse he'll get into troubles too.


*This story is not based on a real pokemon region and thus the city names aren't the same as the cities from the anime or the games. Pokemon from the Unova and Kalos region aren't included in this story, and HM's are not needed. Also, the routes aren't given any numbers in this story.

~Have fun reading~

Chapter 1

Mark was just a regular teen who always dreamed of having his own pokemon which he could bring with him to travel. And one day, his dream was about to come true. His sister Emma, on her skarmory, came back to home from her own journey and had a little surprise for her little brother. Mark, who didn't knew about the present yet, saw her skarmory land in front of their house and instantly ran outside to greet his sister. 'Hey Emma, you're back!' "Hey, little brother! Guess what? I got a present for you" She then picked a pokeball and called out a slakoth. This is a present from me for you, little brother. Mark didn't knew yet what happened. But after letting it al sink in, he hugged his sister while being full of joy and still shocked at the same time. 'What's the gift for, sis?' Emma answered: "While I was on my journey, I had a lot of fun, meeting new people and battling all kind of trainers. But when I saw this slakoth in the wild, I thought about you and the fact that you hadn't as much fun as I had." 'What's the reason you thought about me after seeing this slakoth?' asked Mark. WIth a big grin on her face she answered: "Because this slakoth is as slow and boring as you" and walked inside their home to greet her parents, still smiling. Normally, Mark would insult his sister right away, cause that's how their brother-sister relationship worked. But now he was rather grateful of her. This all meant that he finally could make his dream come true. While inside, Emma greeted her parents and told their about the pokemon she gave to Mark. Her parents were less happy about it. However, Emma maneged to persuade her parents into letting him go on a journey. The evening finally started and Emma prepard to take off again. She first told her parents goodbye and then whe went to her little brother, gave him a few pokeballs for on the journey, wished him goodluck on his adventure and then she left.  
The next morning Mark woke up, quicker than usually and after about half an hour he took off himself, beginning his journey with slakoth on his side. He finally arrived what was his first route ever. Everywhere he looked he saw wild pokemon, some hiding in the bushes, some hanging on trees. He didn't knew exactly how to catch a pokemon, but he knew that if he kept going, someone eventually would show him how to catch one. But it seemed as if the road wouldn't end. And further down the road he kept seeing more new and threatening pokemon, most of them he remembered vaguely. Cause when he still stayed home, he always watched one of those lectures about pokemon on the TV or radio. But now he encoutered those pokemon himself. And it was a scary feeling, he had to get used to. After a while Mark finally could see the end of the road and though it would still take a bit long to get there, especially on slakoth's pace, Mark began to lose his anxiety. And on that moment a trainer, who was also a beginner, noticed Mark and challenged him. Mark didn't want to battle at first, but he did it anyway, on one condition: the trainer had to teach him how to catch a pokemon after the battle. They both agreed and the battle begun.  
The opponent called out a taillow and Mark used slakoth ofcourse. What Mark didn't thought about yet was the fact he didn't knew any of slakoth's moves. The opponent on the other hand knew everything he needed, his taillow began the battle with a peck attack. He continued to deal damage this way and became a bit nervous. 'Maybe this journey was a mistake. He couldn't even battle.' More negative thoughts came into his mind, when suddenly, without Mark or his opponent expecting a thing, puffs of smoke appeared from slakoth's mouth and were sent towards taillow's face. In a few seconds, taillow fell down and fell asleep, slakoth used his yawn attack. From that moment on the battle turned around. Mark suddenly recalled something from those lectures about slakoth. 'Use your scratch attack, slakoth!', Mark shouted. Slakoth listened and used his scratch against taillow. After using multiple scratch attacks, the opponents taillow wasn't able to fight anymore. The moment was here, Mark managed to win his first battle ever. As promised, his opponent learned him the techniques of catching pokemon. But that wasn't all, since both of them were new trainers they decided to tag along to eachother's journey. 'My name is Mark' "Nice to meet you, Mark. My name is Vince." They greeted eachother and learned more about eachother the next couple of days, but what they didn't knew yet was that they were about to become eachother's best friend.

-Comments, reviews, hints are welcome.

-Sorry for making this story this long, I had to make a nice beginning.


End file.
